Amor Ciego
by Helena Uchiha
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fic SasuHina, es que soy amante de esta pareja, se trata de que Hinata quedo ciega, Sasuke y Hinata, se ayudaran mutuamente para salir de su casi eterna oscuridad. Capi 3 UP! ¿Destino?, muy interesante xD!
1. Recuerdos en los Sueños

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos en los Sueños....

(Flash Back)

??? : vamos mama rápido que se nos va el avión- decía una bella niña de orbes blanquecinos  
y cabello azulado, de mas o menos siete u ocho años corriendo hacia la cabina del gran  
transporte que las iba a llevar a Konoha.

-tranquila hina se que estas deseosa de ver a tu papá a tu hermana y a tu primo  
después de estas vacaciones pero no comas ansias-. Dijo con una cara y vos suave

Hinata volteó donde su mamá y simplemente dijo -si ya se mamá es que estoy muy emocionada de verlos de nuevo!!-, expreso la adorable muchachita con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosas.

_"Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 132 con destino a Konoha por favor aborden el avión 007 repito,  
Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 132 con destino a Konoha por favor aborden el avión 007."_

Decía la azafata que vestía el uniforme tradicional de esa aerolínea.

-Hina, ven ese es nuestro vuelo-

-si!!-

Asi el avión comenzó andar en la carretera hasta despegarse del suelo, meter sus ruedas, y  
volar hacia el gran inmenso y despejado cielo azul.

2 horas después...

era tarde como las 3:00, Mizumy dormía una siesta y Hinata veía a través de la pequeña ventana.

Hinata sentía un ruido muy diminuto, un crujido, pero lo escuchaba claramente; miró hacia al  
techo, luego al frente; lo que vio sus ojos; tan puros como ella, la desconcertó el avión se había roto a la mitad.

Su mamá la tenía abrazada mientras le ponía el cinturón como podía, Mizumy no lo traía puesto.

-MAMAAAAA!!!!! ponte el CINTURON SUELTAMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!-

-Noooo!!! hijaa recuerda que siempre TE AMARE y TE ESTARE CUIDANDO EN EL CIELOOOO!!!!!-

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!-lloraba, lagrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando y frente a sus ojos…

_"por que a mi, snif, snif; yo que e hecho"_

Esto era lo que pensaba mientras la mitad del avión en el que estaba Hinata y  
anteriormente su madre...

Se terminó de caer, se estrelló en una isla casi cercana a Konoha

Un helicóptero de rescate llego a la isla, el lugar estaba desastroso; todo quemado, los árboles que abundaban en aquella isla  
todos incendiados, alguno que otro derrumbado, decenas de muertos, solo los rescatistas y dos perros de búsqueda, nada mas encontraron a dos sobrevivientes, pero una perrita recién ingresada  
al cuerpo de rescatistas llamada Mozart encontró a una niña de cabello azulado y piel blanca, ladraba y ladraba para que la escucharan pero nadie fue a su llamado.

Mozart se fue hacia el helicóptero la estaban esperando

-Mozart que bueno que ya viniste, vamonos ya no quedan más supervivientes, solamente estos dos heridos gravemente…-

-si vamonos.-

Mozart no se quería ir, así que le haló el pantalón a uno de los rescatistas.

-que pasa Mozart quieres que te sigamos ????-

Mozart los guió hasta aquellan niña de cabello oscuro, estaba enterrada en una pequeña montaña de escombros del avión.

-Dios pobre niña; rápido muchachos traigan la camilla rápido muévanse-

-si !!!-

-andando !!!-

Es así como el helicóptero se llevo a los tres supervivientes a la Villa de Konoha, donde la mismísima Hokage Tsunade los iba a atender

-rápido es una emergencia, muévanse necesito tres camillas y doctores disponibles rápido!!!!!-, decía la anciana mujer que aparentaba ser de unos 35 años. Pasaron a emergencias las tres camillas.

Pasaron 2 horas desde que entraron a emergencias, Tsunade salió de ese lugar satisfecha con dos de sus pacientes, pero con la niña de cabello azulado no.

Recibió un golpe casi mortal en el cerebro y esto provocó que la dejara ciega.

Pero, estaba viva...

(Fin del Flash Back)


	2. El Encuentro

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Y alfin Capi 2 Up xD!

Capitulo 2: El Encuentro

-ahh!!!!.- una chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve, y cabello largo y sedoso azuláceo había despertado de su acogedora cama, por la pesadilla que acababa de tener minutos antes. Tenía una fina capa de sudor y respiraba agitadamente

"porque otra vez este sueño…"n-no puedo c-creer-lo, n-no otra vez…, si y no hacia falta comprobar, que estaba llorando, llorando desconsoladamente, sufriendo internamente, que este sueño no, pesadilla mejor dicho que tengo casi todas las noches, lo tengo que sufrir sola…

-Hinata-sama que le pasa, esta bien, se siente mal??! -Entro al cuarto y se sentó a su lado y le termino de decir: no me diga que otra vez esa pesadilla? .

Hinata que ya se había tranquilizado y su palpitar normalizado, le contestó: -si Neji-niisan o-otra vez-. Decía con un deje de tristeza en sus opalinos y actualmente ciegos ojos.

Hinata-sama, porque tiene que soñar con ese accidente fue hace muchos años…

Créeme ni yo misma lo sé, y te lo hago saber, sin embargo quiero desahogarme diciéndote en donde justamente sucede el accidente, lo de mi mamá hace que suelte unas cuantas lagrimas, lo hago sin el consentimiento mío… y tu tan solo dices mi nombre…

???:Guau Guau !!!! Este peculiar sonido retumbó en la habitación, por reflejo los jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta, los dos sonrieron. Jeje sin duda siempre en estos momentos ella aparece como por arte de magia y me alegra aunque sea un poquito mi mañana…

"Vamos Mozart no te quedes ahí parada entra y salude a Hinata-sama".

Mozart fue corriendo, primero se tiró enzima de Neji tumbándolo a la cama y después a Hinata que la dejo en el mismo estado que Neji lamiéndole la cara.

Jajajajaja, mi risa era tímida, siempre lo ha sido, bueno que digamos no he cambiado en nada, desde mi accidente…ahora en la perrita, hazle mimos, felicítala, eso haz eso si no me niisan lo descubrirá. "M-Mozart me h-h-haces c-cos-cosquillas ya b-ba-bájate!!!". Decía su dueña. Al borde de un escaso tímido, ataque de risas…

Ya de una vez Mozart se bajo encima de Hinata se puso a un lado de ella y recostó la mitad de su cuerpo en los muslos de la misma.

Ahhhhh, un suave suspiro brota de mis labios cansada, así me siento, aburrida, de esta vida tan monótona, "T-tam-bién le debo mi v-vi-vida a esta perrita si no f-fuese por ella no estaría a-a-aquí."

"Por favor Hinata-sama no diga ese tipo de cosas."

"Si es la verdad Neji-niisan." decía con una sonrisa sincera.

???: a ver señorito Neji es mejor que salgas ya casi es la hora del desayuno y mi señorita  
tiene que bañarse y cambiarse.

"Ésta bien Baa yo ya salgo para que su señorita pueda hacer eso"

Baa era la sirvienta de casi de toda la vida de la Familia Hyuga, ella leva cuidando a Hinata desde pequeña y le cogió cariño ahora llamándola su niña o señorita como solía hacerlo, tiene cabello y ojos castaños, un poco gorda pero no pasada de talla y el uniforme clásico de cualquier sirvienta de la casa Hyuga, un vestido que llega a mitad de la batata, un delantal que en el borde llevaba un bordado muy delicado, zapatos sin tacón y una pequeña tiara en la cabeza.

"Como aquí alguien necesita un buena par de nalgadas ehh??!"

"mejor me voy!!!"Le dio un beso a Hinata en la frente, una caricia a Mozart y una pequeña sacadita de lengua a Baa para irse corriendo del lugar antes que Baa lo atrapase y le diese no una sino diez nalgadas, porque se lo tendría bien merecido.

jajajaja ustedes nunca cambiaran eso si, quiero que sea lo único que no cambie, solo quiero es cambiar me destino... mi cruel vida desde que me quedé ciega…

Baa Cerro la puerta tras de si y se auto contestó: -ja! me sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo, uish!! La verdad la próxima que lo pille, en vez de darle nalgadas le doy con la correa.-

-Ahhh…Bueno mi niña a que te bañes, te cambies y vayamos por tu desayuno, que hoy es tu cita con el médico.-

S-si Baa esta b-bien, tu crees q-que a-algún día me p-pondrán operar l-los ojos y p-podré v-ver???, ese era mi sueño poder recuperar mi vista, y que sea todo otra vez cuando apenas era una niña…

claro solo hay que tener dos cosas en cuenta.

Si ella siempre me dice eso que hasta me lo grabe en mi memoria…Fe y Esperanza, nunca las pierdo, porque… ese es mi único sustento en esta vida que llevo…

-exacto.- Me dice ella confirmando mis palabras…

----------------------------------------------------

Prov. Sasuke

Buaaaaaaa!!! (bostezo)

-Sasuke despierta ves que hoy es tu chequeo médico recuerda que no estas bien de la cabeza y te faltan tornillos- dijo un joven con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, de mas o menos unos 25 años y cabello amarrado en una coleta, ya vestido formalmente...

-deja de fastidiar Itachi si no le digo a mamá.- ja le digo eso a ver si me deja en paz, no me gusta ni quiero ir, le dije con mi semblante frío, acostado y mi cabello levemente despeinado…

-Niisan no me digas que a estas alturas de la vida digas eso, ya tienes 20 años, pareces un niño de 3.-

-si, si lo que tu digas hermanita.- ya sabia yo, con anticipación que a mi querida niichan se iba a enfadar por esa niñería, así que reí, una de esas sonrisas que yo solo puedo hacer…

-ahora si te ganastes la paliza del año!!!- Itachi corrió y salto encima de Sasuke, pero este con un ágil movimiento se escurrió y corrió hacia la puerta, bajo las elegantes y hermosas escaleras de cedro seguido de su querido niisan.

-vas a morir de veras!!!!-

-ñaña!!!-, enseñando la lengua con una mano en la comisura de sus ojos y estirándolo,  
y con la otra mano dándose el mismo nalgadas en forma de insulto para su ototo...

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... !!!.- Esta fue la última gota que derramó el vaso de leche, preparándose. Solo un paso faltaba para llegar a su hermanito.

En el instante en que iba a saltar en ese momento fue detenido por su mayor domo de toda la vida Federik un viejito que todavía tenia sus fuerzas bien guardadas pudo retener a Itachi antes de que matara a su hermano.

-Dios con ustedes dos no pueden estar ni un minuto en paz ???-

Itachi y Sasuke juntos: NO !!!! bien ya mi día empezó raro, y haciendo unísono con mi hermano creo que va a terminar peor…

???: -déjalos Federik es deber mandamiento de que los hermanos peleen...- decía un hombre de mas o menos edad avanzada.

-pero señor Fugaku...-

-nada déjalos que se maten si uno muere esta el otro.-

Pero que sentido del humor ¬¬ decía yo con una expresión que creo que ni yo mismo se descifrar…sí terminará peor…

-si sabes que es broma para que sigues eh??? Sasu-chan .!-

"cálmate..." porque ya estoy acostumbrado... le dije de lo mas frío, maldición, que no puede dejar de una maldita vez dejarme en paz, je pensándolo mejor nunca la he conocido…

-bueno bueno Sasuke desayune báñate cepillate los dientes y vete al médico.-

-si señor!!- lo decía con una pose como si fuese un soldado con la mano en la frente y se fue. Esta escena muy poca veces se veía, pero como dije antes solo ocurre en días raros…

-Itachi ya vete a las empresas Uchihas yo ya voy para allá.-

-si señor!!- Decía con la misma pose igual que Sasuke derecho y con una mano en la frente.

-Nunca cambiaran ^^-,

Sasuke ya salía del comedor para irse al cuarto de baño de su recamara para irse directo al médico y después a las empresas Uchihas.

-aaaaah- un pesado suspiro salía de sus labios que combinaban perfectamente con su morena piel. Cálmate esto va a ser rápido, una visita para hacer un chequeo no hace nada mal, esto verdaderamente es problemático tener que ir al médico. Salió de mi gran mansión, anduve caminando un poco acelerado por el gran jardín delantero queriendo terminar este día rápido, lo más pronto posible...-Chao Federik recuerda que esas matas no se cuidan solas gracias a ti están así de hermosas- decía tomando una delicada rosa que tenía un color un tanto extraño, era blanca, la tomó entre una de sus manos y oliendo su grandioso aroma. Aunque su personalidad fuera de un chico frío y calculador siempre mostraba su personalidad "suave" con su familia…

-señorito no deberla ir ya al medico ya debe estar llegando ahí.

-sí ya me voy, decía todo mosqueado por tener que ir a su consulta de cada seis meses.  
Chao otra vez...-

----------------------------------------------------

Prov. Hinata

-Neji-niisan v-vamonos ya!!!-. Decía sosteniendo a Mozart de su agarre especial para que mi perrita pueda ser mi guía de transcurso al Hospital Central de Konoha. Tenía todavía las esperanzas puestas en mí, aunque todavía mi corazón, estuviera lastimado internamente, no puedo ni podía parar de pensar, que lo que deseo, aunque esté ciega, en que mi vida cambie, poder disfrutarla, nueve años, nueve y duros años, en operaciones, medicinas, y solo estaban allí para ayudarme, mi primo, mi mejor y única amiga Sakura-chan, ella siempre estaba a mi lado cuando más la necesité, y todavía lo sigue haciendo, cuanto se lo agradezco de todo corazón, mi perrita por supuesto y mi papá y hermana, no sé si agradecerles, ellos solo ponen dinero para mis operaciones y más mi hermana, que quiere quitarme el puesto de heredera principal, incluyendo empresa, ah no se que hacer, será ir al hospital… y de ahí no sé…

-si vamos pero recuerde que una vez llegue ahí y la este revisando el médico le daré un paseo a Mozart para que no se aburra esperándote ahí en la puerta del consultorio.-

-P-para eso t-te llevo N-Neji-niisan ^^-

-Ósea que esas eran sus segundas intenciones, vaya que sinceridad al cien por ciento… decía ya saliendo de su también Gran mansión.

-Si, si lo que tu digas-, decía con un pucherito en la cara que la hacia ver monisima.

-Vamos.-

Y así fueron juntos hasta el Hospital pero no todavía no llegan.

Dios por fin salgo de esta casa, bueno por así decirlo, de mi cálido y dulce hogar, eso si que es difícil de creer incluso para mi…llevo a mi Mozart de la correa , y siento que jala, demo yo intento detenerla seguro que es un merito caprichito, será preguntarle -q-que t-te pasa Mozart q- quieres a-algo.-

-guau guauuu!!!- y con esos últimos ladridos me llevo a rastras, con una fuerza que no sé de donde las sacó…creo que mi primo no se ha dado cuenta, porque ya habría reaccionado desde el momento en que Mozart me jaló, ahora ni se en donde me está llevando, ahora indefensa, medio pero tengo miedo si alguien me atrapa, Mozart puede hacer algo pero, no no no pienses en eso no va a suceder nada, no va a pasar nada…

Neji que no se había dado cuenta del momento atrás transcurrido se distrajo por un segundo y cuando ve al frente... Hina ya no estaba.

-Hinata sama donde esta. ??!- Se oía una pequeña vos que decía su nombre pero ya lejos, -Hinata sama- y se fue corriendo detrás de la voz.

M-Mozart d-detente, M-Mozart le gritaba, no mas bien le decía en su tono "normal" mas la perrita no le hacia caso.

"No, no para, no quiero, para" ahora si que comenzaba a desesperarme hasta el punto de llorar no me podía negar a mi misma, me da mucho miedo andar sola, siento que me voy a hundir en mi propia soledad, en mi propia oscuridad, sola…esta palabra creo que me va a dejar marcada de por vida. O creo que ya lo a hecho…

No aguanto lloro más y más no me importa si la gente me ve, de todas maneras no los veré yo a ellos…

PUMMMMMM!!! Un choque. Entre Hinata y una persona

-L-lo siento, lo si-siento m-mucho s-señor-, sí seguía, no podía parar, me valía ahora un comino si con el tipo contra choqué me ayuda o no…solo quiero que alguien, solo pido a alguien, que me salve, de mi más pura soledad…solo eso…

???: -Ten mas cuidado niñata-, le decía el chico con una fría voz que hasta Hinata le dio un pequeño…

Escalofrío....tan solo de haber escuchado esa grave, y un poco, ronca voz… y para más da, seguía llorando.

Continuara....

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} {mso-style-name:postbody;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Mil Gracias a:

adrifernan19, Gatsby-chan, crhismas-machine, Dark Amy-chan, Aiko Amori.

Por leer mi fic y estar apoyandome ^-^!

Jodana!!!! ^-^.


	3. ¿Destino?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Destino?**

Prov. Naruto

Am que rico sueño tuve, que brisa tan divina, ya me quieres llevar Diosito, porque no por algo veo esa luz, me dirijo hacia ella, que me deja cegado por unos segundos que parecían eternos, estoy llegando, veo el paraíso esta al frente de mi, al fin soy feliz, donde todos me reconocen, voy cayendo, si siento en ese mismo momento que voy cayendo a la realidad, y fue un trancazo de realidad, que hasta sentí el dolor en unos de mis tobillos, y en eso me estoy empezando a dar de cuenta, que estoy fuera de mi cuarto, fuera de mi departamento y estoy fuera en el patio trasero, como rayos llegue yo aquí, en ese instante Naruto por fin se dio cuenta y los recuerdos vinieron como si fuesen flashes…

_Flash Back_

_-Jeje que siga la fiesta chicos que nuestro trabajo duro debe ser recompensado, si eso es ¡¡¡ que siga !!!._

_En un departamento en cierta habitación, se celebraba una fiesta con motivo al ascenso de cierto pelirrubio en las Empresas Uchihas._

_-Naruto kun! Vamos a juegar la botellita hip!- - Ya voy!! Hip!, había mucho ruido en aquella habitación que resonaba en los demás cuartos de aquel plantel. Ding Dong, dos sonidos cortos, pero que indican la llegada de cualquier persona, -¿dígame hip señorita?- -usted si no termina con esta fiesta de tercera, lo llevamos todos presos y a la cárcel, y usted señor procure no hacer este tipo de fiesta me entendió-, le decía brutalmente a nuestro querido pelirrubio. –Si hip! La entendí muy bien hip!- Naruto voltea a dirección contraria, y lo que ve es que en un pis pas, no había nadie, solo su amigo el problemático Shikamaru._

_Y hasta que al fin el oji azul reacciono, aunque estaba un poco borracho –Queee!!!!- y un sonido sordo se escucha entre esas cuatro paredes, producto del desmayo y choque en el suelo de Naruto, quedó desmayado por tres simples razones…_

_1º: no había nadie._

_2º: el lugar estaba desconsideradamente, sucio, desordenado, trastes, ropa interior, que cosas debieron de haber pasado mientras se descuidaba o solo era producto del bendito juego de la botellita._

_3º: estaba borracho…_

_-Mendokusai, oye señora, ya se puede ir- dijo de espalda a esa señora, y después para verificar se dio vuelta y como pensó anteriormente, -Ya sabia yo, genial…- mientras en eso coge a Naruto por el brazo y lo pasa por enzima de su cuello, mientras que con la mano libre lo termina de sostener en la cintura, y de ahí lo conduce al sofá mas cercano que mira directamente a unas de las ventanas que estaba medio abierta, -No creo que sufra de sonámbulo- con esas palabras, abandona esa sucia pero habitación al fin…_

_End del Flash Back_

-Maldición ese idiota problemático, se me olvido decirle que sufro un poco de sonámbulo, ¡Donde están, nadie me viene a ayudar- -Excepto a mi que e estado aquí hace rato y no me paraste por que estabas hablando solo y no tenia nada que hacer así que escuche toda tu a ver conversación…- -Shikamaru- -Ya ya, no me veas con estrellitas en los ojos, predije algo como esto iba a pasar,- -¿y por que me dejaste ahí tirado, en ese sofá eh??, eres un mal amigo- , -Bueno si tu dices…me voy.- rayos va enserio, lo veo alejarse. –No espera Shikamaru, no te vayas!- lo decía hasta el punto de llorar, es mi única salvación, no puedo andar solo, ya es tarde no lo veo, -Creo que le dolió- pensé en voz alta. –Que bueno que te duela mas a ti que a mi- decía levantando mi tobillo, esto lo veo en cámara lenta, mi pie cae, lo veo llegar al piso, no, no llegó, Shikamaru lo detiene justo a tiempo, -Gracias Shikamaru, ya sabia yo que no eras asi- . –Vámonos ya al hospital que esto es problemático-…

_**En otro lado, no muy lejos… **_

Prov. Hinata

Quiero irme, no siento a Mozart, tampoco no quiero estar cerca de ese tipo, mis lagrimas se incrementan, y estoy al borde de las lagrimas que no paran de salir, demo…sigo ahí tirada en el piso, bueno tengo que ser valiente y encontrar a mi primo por mis propios medios, así que tomo un poco de fuerza, me trato de levantar, y voy al lado contrario al que choqué, demo ahora siento que me halan del brazo, me da vuelta, y termina de agarrarme por mi otro brazo, yo como cualquiera trate de zafarme te su agarre pero solo conseguí que me dijera que me callara, de una forma tan tajante, que mis lagrimas ya controladas, vuelvan a salir a flote, siento que cada vez agravo mi llanto y sus manos tiemblan, parece que lo pongo nervioso solo con mis lagrimas, de alguna forma u otra no quiero que este nervioso, falta que sea un abusador y capaz no, no, no, no, deja de llamar a la desgracia que si no pasan cosas malas, demo, esto, siento que me quiere dar confianza, y de alguna forma u otra lo consigo calmándome por completo, me relajo, je raro yo confiando en un extraño, me termino de relajar entre sus brazos, que ya no me hacen presión, con los años, e cogido experiencia y a usar mis sentidos que antes de quedar ciega, ni sabia que existían, claro dependía de mis ojos todo el tiempo, pero luego, me costo mucho para perfeccionar mis otros sentidos que estaban dormidos, mi tacto, mis oídos, mi olfato, sencillamente de la nada, deja de sostenerme, y dejo de sentir su calor, que me relaja y me hace sentir en confianza, cayendo otra vez en mi abismo, en mi interminable y vacía oscuridad…

Prov. Sasuke

Menos mal y ya se calla, mejor no podía estar mi situación, estaba peor de lo que esperaba, me doy vuelta quiero mirarla mejor, solo la había visto todo el tiempo con sus ojos cerrado y la cara empapada por sus lagrimas, lo que me deja sorprendido son sus ojos, se me hacen tan familiar, creo que es del clan Hyuuga, bueno. Como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato, y al metiche se le da con su zapato... –Oye, tu niña, como te llamas-, -Ang- pero que despistada, me trata como si yo no estuviese aquí, -Y que me vas a contestar-, -Hy-hyuga Hi-hinata- ya sabia yo, que esos ojos los había visto antes, de paso que también tartamudea, -y el tu-tuyo…- Uchiha Sasuke-. Ah vaya que respuestas tan cortas-, -Te pu-puedo ha-hacer una pre-pregunta- hasta entrometida me salió, -Si puedes hacerla- , -Tú, tú eres de las em-empresas Uchihas Cor-Corporatión- , -Seh- esto significa que debe saber de mi, claro esto lo tenia que saber desde que nació, parece que empezó el juego de las preguntas, mi turno, -mmm, si tu apellido es Hyuuga, entonces tu debes de pertenecer como heredera de las empresas Hyuuga, o me equivoco-, me acerco a ella, y me responde con su cabeza gacha, -Si e-esa soy, demo, ¿co-como sabia, us-usted?- no me molesto en responderme, solo me acerco mas y subo su rostro desde el mentón, y le doy un suave beso en sus labios, eran tan tiernos, que quería darle otro, pero antes necesitaba de su consentimiento, no quiero irrespetarla de esta manera, no quiero que piense que soy un abusador, capaz y me acuse con su familia, quiero evitar problemas, me alejo un poco para preguntarle, pero solo veo un gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, solté una risilla, una sincera después de tanto tiempo, y sus ojos tienen un brillo tienen un brillo especial, los cierra lentamente, creo que es un si, respuesta que estaba esperando, me acerco despacio, no se por que quiero recordarlo, me vale ahora solo quiero otro beso. –Hinata Sama!!!!!, Guau Guau!-

Eso era lo que me faltaba, un idiota que me arruinara el momento, en el acto siento un empujón por parte de ella, se limpia los restos de lagrimas, que todavía tenia en su rostro, ese acto lo quería hacer yo – Hinata sama perdone por lo ocurrido, gracias a Mozart que la encontré, si le hubiere pasado algo, no me lo perdonaría- -Y quien es este para hablarte así.- lo veía, molesto, con el seño fruncido, - No tiene ningún derecho- -Já claro que si- -Lo siento Neji niisan, es que Mozart me jalo demasiado fuerte, y y creo que ya sabes el resto de la historia jeje- . –No se preocupe, todo ya esta bien- Plas, Plas, Plas, sonidos de las manos, que es un sonido de mis palmas, así logre captar la atención de ese que estaba ahí, me miraba molesto, yo solo puedo mostrar, media sonrisa de victoria, -Hinata sama que hace con este Uchiha- . Ya me acorde, el es el primo de Hinata-.

-Vamos al Hospital, se ha hecho tarde para su visita- escuche bien, al medico, -Ustedes también van al medico- , -Us-usted tambien va san…-, -Si.- , _¡No es de su incumbencia Uchiha!, - E- es que y-yo no pu-puedo llegar so-sola-, -Que no estas ya demasiado grandecita-, -Es q-que yo…- , -Se acabo!- le agarra de la muñeca y la hala hacia el, sigo diciendo que no tiene derecho, -Y usted no quiero verlo cerca de Hinata sama me entendió!- , -Si eso creo- Y hasta que al fin se van, y no puedo divisarlos ya con la mirada, mejor, ya tenia yo el presentimiento, de que este día, estaba demasiado raro para mí, mejor me iré de una bendita vez al medico, quiero terminar este día lo mas pronto posible, y sin contar el trabajo que me espera en la empresa, que problemática es esta mañana, creo que se me ha pegado esa palabra de mi empleado, por Dios…

Prov. Sakura.

Que raro, Hinata cha nunca llega tarde, y menos a su consulta, le debio de haber pasado algo, ojala este bien, -AH, Duele m-Mas Despacio, AH!- aich, acaso no respeta, esta en un hospital, le voy hacer callar la boca de un solo golpe, y no puedo evitar hablar sola, cosa que noto porque me están mirando raro y empiezan a cuchichear, me pone tan furiosa, -¿Que les pasa eh?, ya verán algún día voy a llegar a ser la mejor generacion, superando a mi maestra, la Hokage, pero antes a matar a un idiota-, termino, estoy super molesta, odio que no crean en mi, que los puedo superar, pero ya veran, eso va a cambiar.

_Un encuentro, dos miradas, camino a la vida, a la resurrección, dos ojos contrastantes_

_Se unirán, algún día en una pasión; o en un dolor que nunca sanará._

Encantada, maravillada, unos ojos azules, cambian mi temperamento, pero si no puedo evitar estamparlo a la pared, me dio un susto, lo tenia a centímetros de mi rostro –¡ OH Dios duele por el doble!!- ¿que? Ese, ese es el mismo que estaba gritando en la entrada, soy bruja, soy bruja, esto no me puede estar pasando, si mi maestra se entera, me hará puré, no picadillo a la italiana, plink. Un bombillita se me acaba de prender, por algo soy la mas inteligente de mi grupo aunque no me acepten, mi plan comenzara ahora, me dirijo a ese rubio, valla parece natural, pero en cosas pienso, lo alzo de un brazo y me lo llevo a mi consultorio, ese muchacho, parece que fue el que lo trajo, parece problemático, pero todavía va detrás mío, así que debo deducir que es su amigo, menos mal, veo mi puerta, a la entrada de mi salvación, mis ojos brillan con la esperanza de que esta me salvo, suspiro y a la vez cierro mis ojos, tomo el pomo de mi puerta y la abro, pero algo, o mas bien alguien, me deja atónita, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, debe ser una ilusión óptica, mi maestra, sentada en mi silla, no es bueno.

-Sakura- me dice tajantemente, -me puedes explicar que signifa esto, que paso con ese muchacho que tienes sosteniendo, cuado yo lo vi en la entrada del Hospital, que yo recuerde no estaba así, -Verá Tsunade sama, es que se aparecio en frente mio, no lo reconocí, y lo sampé, eso es todo, jeje- reia nerviosamente, no podia controlar mi nerviosismo, -O sea que la palabrita reconocí es de que se conocen, ¿eso es cierto?

Ay mi madre, esta vez comienzo a sudar frío, ojala este chico no se como se llame, diga que si, por favor Kami Sama, -Eh eh si, ella es mi amiga, la mejor de veras, hace mucho que no la veo, y la iba a visitar un día de estos, pero casualidad y me la vengo a encontrar, jeje-, concluyo con lo que parece ser un gesto habitual en el, su mano tras su nuca, se me hace familiar, bueno me salve, -Ve, lo que estaba diciendo era verdad-. En verdad a mi, y a nadie, nunca le han gustado la cara que pone Tsunade sama cuando algo no huele bien, y creo que esa soy yo…

-Da igual, me voy a atender otros asuntos, ¡Ah! Sakura, te descontare un poco de tu salario- , -¿Qué?!- , -Chao!- y me dejo ahí con la boca tirada hasta los pies, creo que no me creyó, ah…como sufro –Oe Sakura chan me vas a curar- , -Y a ti quien te dio el derecho de llamarme así, no sabes ni siquiera mi nombre-, -Pues ahora si, oba-chan lo dijo- , -No me vallas a salir que conoces a mi maestra- , -Si la conozco-, -Pues con razón no me creyó- Suelto el cuerpo que estaba sosteniendo, y comienzo a dar vueltas como una loca, solo una voz me hace salir de mi trance- ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo dattebayo!- , -Ahí mi madre, oye problemático, ven acá a ayudarme-, -Si ya voy-.

**_Mientras detrás de una puerta del mismo consultorio_**

-Si lo sabia me esta mintiendo, ja como si no yo conociera a Naruto, ellos dos nunca se han visto y ahora me sale con esto,-fuego en los ojos se veía en su mirada, de lo enojada que estaba con su alumna problemática. –Mas tarde hablare con ella- de ahí se esta acomodando su ropa mientras tenia un oido pegado a la puerta. –Tsunade sama que hace usted espiando la puerta de su alumna, se le olvido algo o estaba escuchando lo que no le conviene, -Ha ha, que cosas dices Shizune, Vámonos que tenemos cosas que hacer-, -Ha-hai-…

.End del capi.

Hola mi gente *o*!!, queria darles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por los que me estan apoyando y leyendo este fic :3!

**LennaParis**

**adrifernan19**

**Arale_sensei **

**DarkAmy-chan **

**Little Miss Dreamy**

**Aiko Amori**

**Gatsby-chan**

**crhismas-machine**

**En proceso el 4to capi -!!**

_Jodana!!!!!!!!!!!!^-^_


End file.
